


Friendly History

by SunlitStone



Series: Miles/Duv ficlets [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Very AU, and miles' career appears to have taken a different path, duv wasn't there for the brothers in arms equivalent, miles and duv were friends at the academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/pseuds/SunlitStone
Summary: “I have managed to take care of myself in your absence, Miles,” Galeni added, and his voice held the same affectionate exasperation Miles remembered from their Academy days.





	Friendly History

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe where Miles and Duv met, and were friends at, the Academy; where something like Brothers in Arms happened, but Duv wasn't around for it; and Miles' career has taken a slightly different turn.

“Miles!” shouted a cheerful voice, and Miles turned. And froze.

“I thought it must be you,” continued Galeni. “I didn’t realize you were in Vorbarr Sultana.”

“I’m fine,” said Miles. “But you—what are you doing on-planet?”

“I’ve been promoted!” said Galeni, a pleased air about him. That explained the cheerfulness, Miles supposed, in a man more normally calm. It looked good on him. “I’m moving here, as an analyst for Komarran Affairs.”

“Congratulations, Duv!” _Your family must be pleased_ drifted across his mind and remained unsaid. No, not that pleasantry. “You must be very happy! But why didn’t you call?”

Galeni shrugged. “We were friends at the academy, Miles, but it’s been so long. I didn’t want to presume.” _And you’re a Vor lord_ , Miles guessed, or perhaps even _And you’re a Vorkosigan_. No. That barrier, at least, did not lay much between them any more.

“Nonsense! You can phone any time. Vorkosigan House will be glad to have you. You must come to dinner; I’ve got a wonderful new cook.”

Galeni paused a fraction of a second, barely noticeable, but Miles could detect no lie in his voice when he said, “I’d be glad to.”

“Excellent,” said Miles, rubbing his hands together. “In fact—where are you staying?”

Galeni’s lips twitched. “I have a flat, Miles, thank you.”

“Oh.”

“I have managed to take care of myself in your absence, Miles,” he added, and his voice held the same affectionate exasperation Miles remembered from their Academy days.

“Ah. Well, quite. I meant no insult.”

“None taken,” Galeni reassured him. “Where were you headed?”

“Ah—Vorkosigan House, actually. Yourself?”

“My flat—it’s a few blocks up from the Vorennis Park.”

“We’re headed in the same direction, then. Walk with me?” he offered.

“I’d be glad to.” They fell in together, continuing Miles’ route north.

“So, Komarran Affairs, eh?” said Miles. “I know I’ve said it already, but—congratulations. I know what serving Komarr means to you.”

“Yes,” said Galeni seriously. “You do. Thank you, Miles.” He paused. “What about you? Galactic Affairs, isn’t it?”

“Not anymore,” said Miles, almost cheerfully. “Home sweet home for me. I’ve been reassigned—I’m working under Haroche. That’s why I’m in Vorbarr Sultana.”

Galeni’s eyebrows rose. “You don’t sound thrilled.”

He sighed. “It could be worse. In a way I’m glad to be home. But at least when people stared at me on Komarr, it was in curiosity, eh?”

“At least until they learned your name,” murmured Galeni dryly.

Miles’ lips twitched. “Actually, I was doing a lot of undercover work.”

“How—? Never mind. Tell me later.” He glanced at Miles, and added, “From you, I believe it.”

“Thank you, Duv.” It came out a lot more sincere and less ironic than Miles had intended.

Galeni gave a short, mock bow. “My pleasure.”

Miles snorted. “Vorbarr Sultana,” he sighed. “And they say the company’s better.”

“Isn’t it?” Galeni raised his eyebrows.

“Well,” Miles allowed. “Perhaps.”

They strolled in silence for a few moments. “So, this promotion of yours—”

“Ha,” said Miles bitterly.

“What, you can’t mean you’re still a Lieutenant?”

“Still and all,” Miles agreed.

“I don’t wish to criticize anyone, but that seems…well, unnecessary.”

Miles coughed. “Illyan says he’ll give it to me when I can go three months without a disciplinary infraction.”

“Ah,” said Galeni. “Now I understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Illyan is waiting to promote Miles to Captain for an entirely different reason, and one Miles would be horrified to discover. But he sure does have a convenient excuse :P
> 
> Since this isn't on the page, you can believe what you like! But it's my headcanon that Miles had a crush on Galeni while they were at the academy, but failed to put this together until after the fact.


End file.
